1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and, more particularly, to a receiving circuit, a semiconductor apparatus and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products that manipulate data (e.g., personal computer, tablet PC, laptop computer, and smart phone) may include various electronic components communicating with each other. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may transmit and receive electrical signals through high-speed communication mediums. For example, semiconductor apparatuses may include transmitting components and receiving components to exchange signals.
The semiconductor apparatuses may exchange signals through a signal transmission line such as a bus. Recently, a high-performance, low-power semiconductor apparatus that operates at a high speed is being developed. In order to reduce the power consumption, signal swing of the signal transmitted through the bus is kept sufficiently small. Therefore, there is a growing need for an improved receiver capable of precisely receiving a small signal transmitted through a signal transmission line.